


tumble over the edge with you

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, How sweet that those two tags exist, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Peraltiago fluff, collection of tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: A collection of fics posted on Tumblr, all wrapped up in a neat little package.  Prepare yourself for a doink-load of Peraltiago fluff.  (Six chapters so far, will update as I go!)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 41
Kudos: 82





	1. boom, clap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Just finally getting myself organised and posting most of the fics I have previously posted on Tumblr (with maybe one or two new ones for extra measure!). It won't be in order, but the prompt will be at the beginning so you get the idea beforehand 😌

_prompt: a thunderstorm is rolling through town and you're scared of lightening/thunder, so I'll protect you._

**boom, clap**

It’s the steady roar from a shot of thunder that pulls Amy Santiago from her slumber that Thursday evening, her eyelids putting up a lazy fight against returning to sleep as she listens to the thunder’s reverberations coarse through the oft-unused metal of the fire escape outside. 

Briefly, she remembers hearing the weather man mention something about a storm during his report earlier this evening.But her and Jake had been taking turns between cooking dinner and supervising their son as he coloured at the kitchen counter, and anything that wasn’t immediately in front of her had paled in importance. 

Gripping the edge of her favourite blanket Amy shifts in place, turning her body towards the slightly open windows as she listens to the rain falling on the street below.She knows that she should probably get up and close the gaps before the rain has a chance to come in; but right now the warmth of their bed, mixed with the sound of the world outside, was just too good to ignore.

She’s long been a fan of rainy nights, ever since the first month or so of her and Jake’s relationship when they’d spent the better part of an entire stormy weekend lazing in bed, listening to the rain as it pounded against the brick outside.The coolness that inevitably seemed to come with such weather had held no match for the warmth of her newly-titled boyfriend’s arms (the overcast clouds unable to compete with the brightness of his smile whenever she leaned in to kiss him), and their days off had passed slowly in a tangle of limbs.Over time it had become her favourite thing to do: snoozing in the comfortable familiarity of Jake and waking to stubbly kisses; and although sleeping in doesn’t get to happen a lot these days, it is nights like these that pull the memories from their permanent home in the warmth of her heart. 

Her eyes have already turned towards her sleeping husband’s figure when the sky is suddenly flooded by a flash of lightning, their bedroom lighting up for half a second, and Amy silently counts out the seconds before the crash of thunder, stopping at fifteen and dividing by five the way her father taught her so many years ago.Three miles - and not too far from home.

Jake’s body has turned towards her in his sleep, in a position that isn’t normal for either of them until they’re close to waking, and with her sight now well adjusted to the darkness Amy studies the familiar lines of his face.Mouth open slightly as he lets out a muffled snore … face slack in the kind of peacefulness that only a decent night’s sleep can bring. 

The nights that followed his time in prison, when every strike of mother nature’s fury would make him quiver with fear, had never deviated far from Amy’s mind, and even though it had been years since he’d reacted that way her mind still went to her love every time a storm loomed above.

He’d told her one evening, with a voice that was shaking almost as hard as his body, that every clap of thunder sounded exactly like the doors of the jail cells in Jericho, slamming shut one by one along the corridor with an undeniable finality until it was his turn.Each crash of lightning would hurtle him back to freezing nights on that bottom bunk; ignoring the guard’s self-satisfied smirk as he was yet again reminded that the only certainty now, was a life without freedom. 

The last time he’d cowered at the thunder, it had been about a month after they got engaged.She’d held him close while he dropped kiss after kiss against her engagement ring, head burrowed against her chest until he finally fell asleep. And it had made Amy realise that even though she herself held her own varying levels of fear - whether it be that _drop-in-the-stomach_ feeling upon the realisation that the jokey, sometimes annoying detective that sat across every day somehow now occupied her every thought; or the _heart-pounding-in-your-ears_ terror that took over all rational thought when she saw the same man (now, purely known as the love of her life) being held at gunpoint - truly, the one thing that both she and Jake were _so_ scared to lose was a life without the other. 

Whether it was the constant reassurance of her presence, or the inherent knowledge that their life together really was _just around the corner_ from being officially offical, Amy isn’t entirely sure.What she does know is since that night, Jake had slept through every storm.But still, with every tempest that had passed since, she has always taken a moment to check. 

Tonight, thankfully, seemed to be okay. 

The next clap of thunder is violent - the kind that seems to splinter right through your eardrum - and Jake’s eyes snap open right before they both hear the terrified wail of their son from his bedroom down the hall.It’s followed a mere second later by the sound of his bare feet slapping against the floorboards as Mac races into their bedroom, bounding onto Jake and Amy’s bed without hesitation as the clouds grumble above. 

His tiny fingers grapple with the edge of their comforter, scurrying underneath the covers and shuffling closer to Amy in the blink of an eye, whimpering into her shirt as another round of thunder rumbles above. 

Amy feels Jake’s hands brush against her own as they both move to calm their son, murmuringsoft words of comfort as he shakes beneath them. 

“That last bang was a pretty loud one, huh buddy?”Jake’s voice sounds a little rough, and Amy can tell it’s a combination of recently waking and watching Mac tremble.Their three year old nods his head into her chest, and Jake continues.“Yeah, they can sound pretty scary sometimes.”

Mac’s transition to a ‘big boy bed’ was a relatively recent one, and he had been So Proud to climb underneath the blankets earlier this evening that both Jake and Amy knew he had probably tried really hard to stay in his room as the ‘big brave boy’ he had declared himself to be only a few days ago.

Snuffling against her neck, Mac nods quickly at what Jake said before lifting his head up to look at his parents, his deep brown eyes suddenly so wide with fear that Amy’s heart sinks just a little.This was her little lion, with his equally messy mane, and the owner of an incredibly contagious giggle.Even if he had tested her resolve earlier today by having a full-on meltdown in the middle of the department store because she would _not_ let him take home the fire extinguisher as his new toy; he was her baby boy, and the urge to protect him from all the scary parts of life was unparalleled. 

“But _why_?”

Jake and Amy lock eyes over the top of their son’s head, and with a comical roll of her eyes, Amy grins.Lately, _but why?_ had become two of Mac’s most favourite words to say.

She wants to tell him that logically, thunder is merely a ‘cause and response’ action, the atmosphere clashing between sudden and expansive pockets of heat that cool just as quickly as they build.One day, they will take a trip to the library and read book after book on just how cool weather can be - make posters and projects about all of the different seasons and how they affect the earth as they pass through - but for now, she merely smiles at her son, and asks - “Do you remember when we went to watch Grandpa Ray play bowling with Kevin?”

“Gampa Way?”(The letter _R_ has been one of the more difficult letters for Mac to master, and the tiredness that still hovered over his body did not help in the slightest.)

“Yeah.And remember how loud the bowling pins sounded every time he would roll a ball into them?”

(It had come as a complete surprise to everyone and no-one when fliers for Holt’s bowling tournament had landed on each of their desks.It was, after all, exactly as their captain had described: a simple - “and yet _vastly_ entertaining” - combination of both geometry and Newton’s second law of motion.The entire squad had attended, if for no other reason than to watch their captain traipse along over-bleached wood in garishly red leather shoes, and had come away impressed by both he and Kevin’s smooth bowling techniques.)

Mac’s eyes grow wider at the memory and he nods, switching positions and burrowing into Jake’s arms as a quiet rumble rolls through the clouds.

“Well, thunder is just like that.It’s when Mother Nature decides to take all of her friends, and go bowling.”Amy pauses for a moment, waiting for any trace of doubt before continuing.“There’s a rumble as the ball rolls down the lane … and every time you hear a loud bang, it’s just someone making another really great score.”

Resting his chin on his father’s chest, Mac looks up at Jake.“Like Kevin?”

Giving him a gentle smile, Jake nods.“Yeah, just like Kevin and Grandpa Ray.”Wriggling slightly until his right arm is under the covers, Jake runs his index finger slowly along the bridge of his son’s nose back and forth.It’s something that he’s done with Mac ever since he was born, and has a fairly high success rate in calming him down.

“But you know what?It’s okay if the sounds scare you a little.Or even a _lot_.Daddy used to find the storms scary, too.”

Amy’s fingers weave through Mac’s curls from behind as she speaks.“And Mommy, too.”

Rolling back until his head rests on the edges of both their pillows, Mac looks over at Amy before turning to Jake, then back to Amy again.“Weally?”

“Yeah, bud.Really.Sometimes things are scary, and it’s okay if it makes you feel that way.” 

Taking in a deep breath, Amy feels her eyebrows raise at the sheer perfection of Jake’s response.Since day dot, he’s been an amazing father to their son (and she knows he will be just the same to their next addition, still another eight months away) - providing that ideal mixture of attention and light-hearted approach to life that she loves so dearly.For all his reservations about fatherhood, Amy genuinely cannot imagine doing this with anybody else.

Stretching his neck slightly, Jake leans in towards them both.“I’m going to let you in on a little secret, Mr Mac, and you need to know it’s something that only us Peralta-Santiago’s will ever truly understand.”

Mac’s eyes seem to double in size as he scoots just that little bit closer to Jake, clearly intrigued.Playing up to the mystery of it all, Jake curls his finger in a ‘come hither’ action, a grin breaking out onto his face when Mac follows eagerly. 

Unashamedly, Amy finds herself doing the same. 

Dropping his head down towards his son, Jake glances up at Amy before locking eyes with Mac, his voice coming out in a stage whisper as he divulges - “There’s no safer place in the world, than in Mommy’s arms.”

“In the _world_?”

“In the _whole. world._ ”

Flipping onto the mattress again, Mac turns to Amy - his eyes so wide with wonder that she cannot help but let out a chuckle, opening her arms in silent invitation.He wriggles over to her eagerly, already convinced that what his father has told him is _100% the truth;_ and at the feeling of her son’s still slightly chubby cheeks resting against her chest Amy makes a silent prayer for moments like this to never, ever fade. 

“She gives the _best_ hugs, that are completely filled with safety and protection and hope and … just _love_ , My Mini Mac.Your mom is just choc-full of love for the both of us, and the real secret is just how lucky we both are to get her hugs every. single. _day._ ”

As her eyes begin to pool with tears, Amy looks over at Jake, mouthing _I love you_ and breaking into a grin when he mouths it right back.Even after all these years together, she still finds herself thinking that maybe she might just be the luckiest girl in the world.“I don’t about you, bubba, but I kinda think your Daddy’s cuddles are just the BEST.”

Mac’s forehead brushes against her chest repeatedly as he nods, turning again to watch both of them from the pillow (truly, he can be the _wriggliest of worms_ at times).Tracing one of the buttons on his pyjamas with the tip of her finger, Amy deviates to give him a playful poke in the belly before tracing the button again.“We’ll always be here for hugs, Macadoodle.No matter what, no matter when.Okay?”

Jake reaches his hand across the small space between them, linking his fingers with Amy’s and resting them against Mac’s stomach as his curls bounce from an enthusiastic nod. 

“Mama is right.No matter what, no matter when.But … for now, how about we try and get some sleep, little man?You can stay here between us, and be the safest boy in all the universe.”

Amy feels a soft kick as Mac wriggles further down the mattress, and she waits until he’s fully settled before tucking him in gently.“You’re right, Dadda.You’ve got a big day tomorrow with Aunty Ro-Ro, so you need to build up all your energy.”The clouds rumble slightly outside, and Jake slips out of bed quickly to close the windows as the rain begins to pelt down.“Don’t worry about the storm, my little lion.You’re safe here with us.”

As he returns to their bed, Jake leans forward slightly to press a kiss to Amy’s lips, following with a goodnight kiss to Mac’s forehead.“A snug as a bug you are, mister.Time for rest, okay?”

Both of the parents watch as Mac’s eyelids flutter shut, the tiniest of smiles staying on his face as he nestles into the blanket covering him.Craning her neck, Amy leans forward in a silent request for another kiss, and gives her husband a contented smile as they pull away.Despite how tired they both were, it was moments like this that made being a family all the more worth it. 

Storms may come and go, but what they have together is stronger than anything the world could try to throw at them.

She wakes in the morning with a tiny arm stretched across her face and the sound of her husband singing off-key in the bathroom, and as Amy curls onto her side to bathe in the warmth of the morning sun, she is absolutely certain that she is the luckiest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the first story! Feel free to stick around and catch up on the rest 💖 Comments/kudos are always cherished, but never expected ... come say hi on Tumblr if you're around!


	2. in the light of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake’s arm feels surprisingly light as it lays stretched along the edge of her ribcage, his elbow bending faintly to bring his hand to rest on her chest. It’s an embrace that keeps their bodies close, but in no way feels possessive, and as her brain begins to catch up to the events of the night before Amy realises that not once, in their ten months together, did waking up with Teddy ever feel like this. 

_Prompt: Can you do a one-shot of Jake and Amy's first morning together (preceded by the shot of them in bed in 3x01)?_

**in the light of day**

There’s barely any light creeping across the floorboards when an only slightly hungover Amy Santiago opens her eyes, the dull lighting working in her favour as the effects of last night’s shots rush straight to her head.Despite the miniature hammers that seem to be _tap, tap, tapping_ along the inside of her skull, a tiny part of her mind (the part that isn’t still trying to piece together _exactly what happened last night_ ) knows it’s a Thursday; and on Thursdays the routine is an early wakeup, followed by a seven mile run before work.She forces her eyes close for a second, cursing the efficiency of her body clock, and as her nose burrows into an unfamiliar pillow her eyes flutter open again. 

She takes a deep breath as her blurry eyes take in her surroundings, recognising the exposed brick walls and proximity of the kitchen to the bedroom as the familiar trappings of Jake Peralta’s apartment.To her right she makes out the draped red fabric of a dress thrown onto an armchair - _her_ dress, the one that she may or may not have purchased only yesterday afternoon - and as she stretches ever so slightly the sensation of cotton sheets rubbing against her skin confirms her suspicion that she is, in fact, completely naked. 

There is one other detail that Amy picks up on (something so important that, once registered, does in fact outweigh all the others), and that is the proximity of said Jake Peralta’s warm arm against her skin.An arm connected to a body that, if their tangled legs are anything to go by, is just as naked as hers. 

Naked, because despite both of their best intentions, stuff had _definitely_ happened last night. 

Jake’s arm feels surprisingly light as it lays stretched along the edge of her ribcage, his elbow bending faintly to bring his hand to rest on her chest.It’s an embrace that keeps their bodies close, but in no way feels possessive, and as her brain begins to catch up to the events of the night before Amy realises that not once, in their ten months together, did waking up with Teddy ever feel like this. 

From his position behind her, Jake stretches - most likely a reaction to Amy’s own elongation mere seconds ago - fingertips scraping against her skin and remaining splayed across her upper chest as the bridge of his nose presses against her shoulder blade.She listens as his breathing returns to a regular rate, smiling at the feeling of his breath against her skin, and hovers her free hand ever so slightly above his.

She’s dying to touch him.To run her fingertips along the raised edges of his knuckles, the tiny bumps that can hold such power when aimed at those who dare to harm others.Circle the lopsided scar down by his thumb, the one he insisted was from an undercover gang initiation for _years_ until Gina finally rolled her eyes and told everyone it was from her oven when he cooked her pizza once. 

Trace the length of his fingers, and remember how they made her feel last night. 

These were the hands that had occupied her thoughts frequently - admittedly a _lot_ more in the past six months or so - and the reality of them pressing against her very bare skin this morning was turning out to be even better than anything Amy could have imagined.

She keeps her breath even, denying her heart the chance to race despite the memories that have begun playing in her mind.Tries not to think about all the times she’s watched these same hands cuff a criminal, or type furiously at the keyboard across from hers … run through his hair when the frustrations of the day began to be too much. 

Speeding hearts wake up sleeping partners after all, and right now, Amy wants the uninhibited chance to explore. 

Slowly, her fingertips skim against the soft, barely distinguishable hairs that run along his hands; movements growing bolder as Jake’s breath remains steady on her skin. 

They were larger than she realised (a discovery that was _not_ specific to just his hands), slightly calloused and entirely welcoming.She runs the pad of her fingertips against his, his fingers flexing instinctively to her touch, and with a blink Amy remembers it all. 

The feel of him; the tentative brush of the outside of his hand grazing hers as they left the restaurant, remembers how _right_ it felt when he finally took the plunge and pressed his palm against hers.The smile stretched across her face that had been ridiculously big - only one glance out of the corner of her eye had shown her that Jake’s was exactly the same - and then she was pulling him in the direction of her favourite frozen yoghurt store: a building they never got a chance to enter because suddenly, she was being pressed against a brick wall and _suddenly_ , Jake’s lips were crushed against her own.

He towers over her in almost every way, and even now as she lay bare in his bed and carefully links their fingers together, Amy notices just how tiny her hand is compared to his - a curse of her tiny stature that she’s ignored most of her life.But with Jake, Amy realises, she’s never felt small or drowned out.With Jake, she was equal - even if she did stand a few inches shorter than him at the best of times. 

Jake’s grip around her tightens, the steady breath in her ear changing rhythm as he slowly begins to wake.She feels his arms stop midway into a squeeze around her middle, frozen in place as the recognition of who they’re wrapped around begins to flood his mind, and already Amy knows that he doesn’t want to be seen as some kind of gross, regrettable one night stand that cannot keep his hands to himself the morning after.But she _wants_ him to touch her - her suddenly fluttering heartbeat was proof of that if nothing else - _needs_ to feel the warmth that only seems to come from being around him.And maybe ( _okay, definitely_ ) they’re barreling towards that gooey can’t-get-enough-of-you stage, but there’s nobody that she’d rather be in that stage with; and so she strengthens her grip on his fingers, pulling his arms close to her body as she turns her head towards his. 

His voice is gruff, but his breath feels warm against her skin.“Mmmf.Early.”

Amy nods, hoping that he can pick up her response from his position behind her.“I know, I’m sorry.I didn’t mean to wake you.”Taking in a deep breath, she wills the ache in her head to go away.“Body clock.”

“S’okay.”The room falls silent, save for the soft breaths between them, and gently Jake’s fingers stroke a circular pattern along her chest.“How are you feeling?”

It’s a loaded question, one that Amy knows he’s chosen out of the several options she’s certain are running through his head, purely for its ability to be answered in multiple ways.And honestly, she could take his lead and give him a polite but vague answer, find a way to excuse herself and head home … get dressed for another normal day at work while they continued to dance around their feelings for each other. 

But she was tired of hiding - tired of pretending to be nothing when they were clearly _something._ Last night had been a culmination of months of yearning - all of the furtive glances across desks and tension filled silences bubbling together into a table for two at a restaurant that really did make an excellent Kamikaze - and she’s never been one to break the rules (especially the ones that she herself had created), but sometimes you just have to let go of the responsibility and just enjoy the ride.And she didn’t regret it for a _second_. 

Letting go of Jake’s hand, Amy turns slowly on the mattress, brow furrowing slightly as an unfamiliar lump in the mattress digs into her thigh.From beside her Jake shuffles slightly back, obviously already preparing for the worst, and before he can say anything she wriggles her body closer to his, gripping the top of the sheet as she closes the gap between them.“I’m feeling good.Pretty _great_ , actually.”

HIs smile is so sweet in response, one hand bashfully sneaking out of the sheet to scratch the stubble on his cheek in what Amy guesses is an attempt to hide the blush creeping up his neck.Briefly, she thinks of the selfie they took last night on her phone - the same steady arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled his chest close to her back, the same smile on his face enticingly bright as he rests his chin against her shoulder.It was a great photo, even if the intended purpose of having her phone out was actually to order them an Uber, and she wonders if it’s too soon to make it his contact photo. 

“Yeah?”

She nods.“Yeah.”

(Frankly, she could use some coffee … perhaps a little breakfast.A paracetamol or two wouldn’t hurt, either.But none of that held a candle to the sheer joy that was bubbling under her surface - the mixture of elation and trepidation that had joined forces to release a kaleidoscope of butterflies in her stomach the very second Jake smiled at her.So yeah, she was feeling pretty great.)

As one warm hand tentatively wraps itself around her waist again Amy moves just that little bit closer, watching as his eyes soften at her proximity.His hair is messy, poking up in various directions, and even though Amy knows it’s entirely her fault from running her fingers through it multiple times the night before, she’s itching to do it all over again.“Me, too.I mean, I did wake up to a naked Amy Santiago in my bed, so that’s naturally going to make anybody feel pretty great, but …” he laughs as her fist pushes against his chest in mock annoyance, grabbing her wrist before she can pull away and leaving a kiss against her palm. “Best reason to break a rule, _ever_.”

The free hand around her waist tugs her forwards, and as she feels the rush of blood hit the tip of her ears Amy leans into her partner, revelling in the still-new sensation of Jake’s lips pressed against hers, morning breath be _damned._

They linger together for a moment, the lazy morning kiss of two people who are both still in a little bit of awe that _this is actually happening_ , and the look of pure contentment on Jake’s face when Amy finally pulls away makes her heart skip just a little.He tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear - last night’s perfect blow wave long gone - and blinks a few times as though finally taking in the rest of his apartment.“Wait.Just how early is it?”

Wincing, Amy chews the bottom of her lip slightly before pulling the sheet up until only her eyes are showing.“I mean, I haven’t checked my phone yet but .. I’m pretty sure it’s about five.”

“ _Five?As in A.M?!”_

“I told you, body clock!”

“Honestly, Santiago.You are the _only_ person I know whose body clock would wake them up at _five_.”

His clear indignation was adorable (and surprisingly - a little bit sexy), and Amy drops the sheet and shuffles herself closer to Jake, just as intent on seeking his warmth as she is on fulfilling her growing urge for _more._ “It’s not so bad, you know …” she whispers, wrapping her left leg around his waist and pushing him towards the mattress, a silent request that Jake follows willingly.Pressing her knees down into the sheets on either side of him, Amy straddles his lower abdomen, smiling as Jake’s breath hitches obviously in his chest.“After all, being awake early means extra time for … other stuff.” 

She plants her hands on his chest, grinning in satisfaction as a visible line of shivers begin to run over his skin.Jake’s hands slide over her legs, moving up to cup her butt before sliding up her waist reverently, and this time it’s her turn to tremble.Truthfully, if someone had told her three days ago that something like this would be happening so soon, she would have laughed in their faces (before immediately disappearing somewhere private to fantasise about such an impossible moment, naturally).Things were moving quickly, and she should probably feel _way_ more exposed, resting the weight of her naked body on her partner’s waist, but his touch on her skin felt more _right_ than anything Amy can remember. 

Jake’s upper body lifts slightly off the mattress, craning his neck to meet her lips in another kiss; and she knows why it took them so long, and why they were both so hesitant to take that first leap, but _oh, this feels like coming home._ She grinds her hips into the new angle their bodies are making, sighing into Jake’s mouth as she feels him begin to respond, and as Amy wraps her arms around his neck Jake flips them gently, covering her body with his own as his lips press harder against hers. 

“I’m a big fan of other stuff,” he mumbles into her neck, peppering the statement with kisses and gentle nips as Amy chuckles softly, carding her fingers into the short hairs on the back of his head and holding him close.His hands roam the dips and curves of her carefully - the practised gentleness of a man who knows how easily great things can slip away from him - and with a satisfied sigh Amy closes her eyes to take it all in. 

It had only taken them one night to grow from a jumble of nerves to something far greater (okay - one night, months of pining and a couple of years pretending it was all nothing), and even in the light of day, it was turning out to be better than she could have ever imagined.

It takes another few hours, lightly burnt toast in bed and a quick stop past Amy’s apartment before they’re both sitting in the respective desks, doing their absolute best to keep up the illusion that everything is exactly the same as the day before.It’s an appearance than barely lasts more than half a day - because _clearly, everything has changed, and only for the better_ \- and despite her tiny and slightly disruptive meltdown, Amy has the strongest instinct that this time she and Jake just might have managed to capture lighting in a bottle. 

(And six years later, when Amy wakes up on their third wedding anniversary to the sound of her husband singing off-key to their son through the monitor on her nightstand, she cannot help but think that while that first morning together was pretty great, this one just might be her most favourite yet.)


	3. love, in full colour

_Prompt: "Your stray red item turned my whites pink"_

**love, in full colour**

Today was turning out to be a pretty great Sunday for Amy, as she stretches her legs out on her boyfriend Jake’s surprisingly comfortable couch and presses play on the documentary he had so sweetly recorded for her.Weekends off had always been a favourite of hers, but if there’s anything that the past nine months has told her, it's that weekends off when you’re dating Jake Peralta are just _so_ much better. 

She had woken up this morning to Jake’s familiar sleepy cuddles, morning stubble scratching against her skin and sending tingles up and down her spine as his arms wrapped around her waist, convincing her in approximately 2.3 seconds that sleeping in definitely wasn’t such a bad thing (especially when it eventually leads to … _other things_ ).It had been a long week; made all the longer by a perp that had decided to play cat and mouse with the detectives of the nine-nine, and even after they’d stumbled out of bed and toasted bagels for breakfast, Amy genuinely didn’t have any desire to have a day any more productive than TV, blankets, and (most importantly), Jake. 

It had been close to half an hour ago that he’d slipped out of the apartment for the second time, basket in hand as he’d headed back down to the laundry room to collect the washing he’d put on earlier.Rebuffing her offers of help with a swift kiss to her lips, he’d simply reminded Amy of the program ready and waiting for her, throwing out a “ _Love you!_ ” as he’d headed for the door, and honestly if Amy’s Sunday hadn’t already been looking great, that moment right there just absolutely topped it. 

(It’s been months since they’d started saying it - those three little words that had seemed so terrifying but actually were up there with her favourite phrases _ever_ \- but they still managed to spark a tiny ball of happiness inside her every single time the words came out of Jake’s mouth.She supposes that this is what love is, really - sour candy flavoured kisses and laughter in the darkness - and she’s so thankful that she found it in Jake.)

The documentary has been playing for ten or so minutes before Amy’s index finger begins hovering over the pause button, one part still interested in the manufacturing process of the world’s oldest brass instruments, and one (slightly louder) part feeling strangely empty without her boyfriend’s warm chest to rest up against.(Even though she knows he would spending the entire program playing on his phone, there’s something about his presence that just makes everything … _better_.)

Amy’s still in Consideration Mode when she hears Jake’s key slide into the lock, and it’s ridiculous how big her smile begins to get, but as she tips her face up to catch his eyes her lips falter on their ascent. 

There’s an obvious air of frustration surrounding him as he skulks past her, holding the plastic basket close to his hip as he heads towards the bed on the other side of his loft-style apartment.It bounces slightly against the recently remade duvet as Jake dumps the contents onto the mattress, his frustrations quickly bubbling to the surface, and without hesitation Amy forgoes the remote control, standing quickly to join her boyfriend by his bed. 

“Everything okay?”

He nods, letting out a soft grunt as he half-heartedly starts folding the newly cleaned clothes, and honestly Amy is trying not to pay attention to his folding technique, but her fingers are just _itching_ to take over.There’s still a slight pout on his face, small enough for her to pick up on, and it takes precedent over any Kondo-like techniques that she might be dying to demonstrate.“You sure?”

Jake gives her another nod, followed quickly by a shrug.“I mean, there’s one little problem with the laundry that I don’t know how to fix, but … it’s no biggie.”

“A problem with your laundry?”

“Yeah.”He sighs, balling up the t-shirt in his hand before dropping it back into the pile, using his free hand to run through his hair, which has just started to get long enough to curl.“Turns out there was a stray item of yours that was in my laundry.I mean, there were a few things, and that makes total sense, but there was one item in particular - a red item, actually - that I think might be the culprit.”

“The culprit?”

“So … I might not have noticed have been paying close attention when I transferred everything to the dryer, and well …”he lifts up a pair of socks, similar to the ones he wore to bed last week except now they were a deep pink, and Amy tries her best to stifle her giggle.“There’s like … another three pairs just like it,” he adds with a mumble. 

“But!May I present to you, detective: the guilty party.”Transferring the socks to his left, his right hand digs through the pile before pulling out a lacy red bra that Amy may have recently bought purely on the knowledge that it was one of Jake’s favourite colours on her.

(To be fair, he might have told her that _all_ of the colours were his favourite colours on her, but she’s definitely seen a positive response to the colour red in the past.)

“ _Alleged_ guilty party, thank you very much,” Amy begins, grinning to take the edge off of her response.“Plus, you didn’t seem to mind that bra so much last night, if I recall correctly.”

She reaches for the offending item, and Jake’s fingers tighten around the lace, holding her bra close to his chest, and she giggles at his reflexive response.“Despite my flinging it across the room, I can confirm that I did - and DO - indeed love it. _Almost_ as much as I love the person who was wearing it.”

Her cheeks begin to turn the same colour as the socks in her boyfriend’s hand, and Amy cocks her head to the side.“I love you too, babe.So … what’s the problem you can’t figure out?If it’s the pink you’re worried about, a bit of bleach will get that right out.”

“Huh?”He lifts his hand up, glancing at the item that Amy is pointing to.“Oh.Nah.I don’t care about the colour.You and I both know that I would _rock_ this pink.I can already tell it’s going to highlight my ankles in the perfect way.Really accentuate my curves, you know?I just ..”

Even before they were something more than partners, Amy could see through Jake’s ‘ _make a joke to conceal how I’m really feeling about something_ ’ technique, and today is no exception.Taking the smallest of steps closer to him, she softens her voice ever so slightly.“Jake?”

His shoulders slump to the floor, and his right hand releases her lingerie.“I just … I feel so stupid.I’m trying to be the perfectly domesticated boyfriend, a responsible adult who cleans up after himself and doesn’t leave empty pizza boxes everywhere.”His eyes drop to the floor briefly before flicking back up to meet hers, and the sincerity in his gaze cuts Amy to the quick.“You know, the kinda guy that doesn’t need supervising in the laundry room, or whatever.”His hand closes tightly around the socks before dropping it back into the pile, and when he looks back up at Amy she can see the disappointment stretched across his face.“And obviously, I completely failed.I wasn’t going to say anything, but .. I dunno, I guess I just don’t want to keep things from you or something.”

In all honesty, Amy’s not entirely sure _what_ she was expecting Jake’s answer to be, but it definitely wasn’t that.She stands still in front of him for the longest minute as a result, mouth open slightly as her mind races to absorb his response. 

He takes her silence as a request for more information, and shuffles his sneaker covered feet against the floorboards.“It’s just … I know that people think that you’re way too good for me.And to be fair, they’re not entirely wrong.I was just _hoping_ that I could find a way to bridge the gap a little … try and make it a little less obvious that I’m punching well above my weight.And then I couldn’t even do the damn _laundry_ right.”

At any given moment, Amy could present to any asking stranger a million reasons why Jake Peralta was the man that had captured her heart, and the notion that the justification was coming from her very own boyfriend was making her soul ache more than a little bit. 

Anybody that thought he wasn’t good enough for her could go jump in the Gowanus Canal, for all she cared.But the thought that _Jake_ considered it to be true? _Nuh-uh_.Not on her watch.

She moves closer to him, close enough to smell the oddly intoxicating body wash he uses - the one that always seems to get her pulse racing, but she suspects that it’s more due to the user than the product itself.“Jake.You specifically ordered dinner last night from the Chinese restaurant that was exactly thirty-five minutes away from your apartment, knowing that I would be over in twenty and you wanted to give me a chance to settle before the food arrived.”

“That, and they do the best dumplings.But yeah, you’re right - mostly the time thing.” 

“I woke up this morning on a cloud of a mattress, one that you bought purely so that I would be able actually sleep when I stayed over.”

Jake’s mouth twists to one side, and after a beat he folds his arms across his chest.“I just wanted you to feel comfortable … with the added bonus of you staying over more often.Although I have to admit, once you’ve realised you have a dumpster mattress, it’s actually really hard to ignore the springs that dig into your back in the middle of the night.”

Amy’s smile grows bigger, reaching out to rest her palm flat against his chest.“And then you made us both bagels, with extra cream cheese - something that I _know_ you don’t normally have in your fridge, which tells me you went grocery shopping just in case I stayed over.Not to mention the documentary on brass instruments that you ‘happened to see scheduled and just recorded’, because you knew I would want to watch it eventually.”

“It actually looked pretty cool,” he mumbles, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to make it seem like a lesser deal than it actually was. 

“And don’t think I didn’t notice the freshly cleaned sheets, and the space you’d made for me in your bathroom cabinet _months_ ago.”

“…. Are you … _journaling_ all of this somewhere?”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Amy shakes her head.“My point is, you are _rocking_ the boyfriend role, babe.Seriously.You have been so sweet and attentive, without ever getting too much, and honestly I’ve just had the best time with you.I hope you know just how much I appreciate it … how much I appreciate you, and how great you make me feel whenever you’re around.Seriously, you should feel my heart sometimes, I feel like it’s going to beat right out of my chest.”

He still has a slightly wary look on his face, but as Amy wraps her arms around his shoulders, crossing her wrists behind his neck, Jake’s hands wrap around her waist in automatic response.“I love you, Jake Peralta.For everything you are, exactly as you come.”

A slight blush begins to wash across his cheeks, and _oh, how she just wants to kiss this ridiculous notion right off of his lips._ “I love you too, Ames.You’re just … the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”His grip on her hips grows a little tighter, and his voice lowers.“And I’m sorry if all of this sounded totally stupid, I just … want to make you as happy as you’ve made me.”

“Mission accomplished, babe.You’re everything I want, I don’t give two hoots what anybody else thinks.”Punctuating her sentence with a soft kiss, she rests her hands on either side of his neck and raises her eyebrows suggestively.“Now, why don’t we take care of this laundry so the bed is nice and clear, and then I can _show_ you just how much you are the right person for me.”

“Noice.Just checking though … that doesn’t mean ‘throw everything to the floor so that I can immediately ravage my super-hot boyfriend’, does it?”

Cocking her head to the side, Amy grins.“You should _definitely_ trust your instincts on that one.”

“10-4.We’re going to fold the _heck_ out of this laundry.”

* * *

It’s a several years older Jake Peralta that fishes into his sock drawer one early afternoon, desperately looking for those _just thick enough_ socks that he hasn’t seen in months but is sure he hasn’t thrown away.They’re tucked up right along the furtherest edge of the drawer, in a position that Amy’s engagement ring had once also called home, and he grins when his fingers wrap around the hidden treasure.

They’re a little less pink these days, having been through the wash several times since their re-colouring, but he can still make out the slight tinge when he holds them up to the light.Pulling them on with vigour, he makes his way back out to the living room to join his wife and son - knowing that both are looking forward to the start of their midday movie session - and also just as eager for some much-needed Family Time. 

“Okay, made it,”Jake announces, lifting up the bag of candy he’d snagged from the kitchen as he’d passed, “and I brought snacks.”From his left, his son Mac looks up from his position snuggled into Amy’s side, and upon clocking Jake’s sudden appearance he beams (the kind of smile that just makes Jake’s heart _soar,_ every. time.), scrambling in his clumsy toddler-esque style to climb onto Jake’s lap, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck in the very best way that his still _so chonky_ arms will allow.Casting the bag of snacks to the side, Jake whispers “ready to watch the movie, little man?”, reaching out to tweak Mac’s button nose (a thankful inheritance from his mother) when he nods. 

Turning his head further to the left as he wraps his arms around his son, Jake catches Amy’s eyes, noticing them sparkle as she takes it all in.Shuffling ever so slightly, Jake moves an inch to the left so that his left arm can rest on his wife’s legs, and she curls her fingers around his with one hand as she presses play on the remote with the other. 

His crossed feet plonk onto the coffee table in front of him, and as he glances briefly at his socks before turning his attention back to the movie, Jake cannot help but think of the younger version of himself that had felt so insecure about his relationship with Amy.She is, after all, the love of his life (a fact that perhaps he hadn’t been ready to acknowledge back then, but one that was true within _weeks_ of them dating all the same), and he was hers.Maybe if he’d been able to see that, he wouldn’t have taken the little things like a pair of newly coloured socks so hard.

Amy’s fingers squeeze his gently, and after glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Jake picks up on the fact that she’s just noticed his choice in attire.It would appear that the pink tinge is just as noticeable to her and it is to him - a fact that makes his heart more than a little bit happy - and when she tugs him a little closer he closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers in a chaste but loving kiss.

He cannot deny the smile that is growing on his face as they both pull away, returning their attention to the screen in front of them but keeping their fingers linked all the while.This right here, was everything that he needed - and undoubtedly, everything he _deserved_ \- and he genuinely cannot wait to raise Mac together with Amy, and show their son just how amazing the world can be when you always have love on your side. 


	4. a pretty good day

_Prompt: "I thought you knew?"_

**it’s a pretty good day (i’m looking forward to tomorrow)**

The sun feels warm on Amy’s skin, and as a refreshingly cool breeze rushes through her hair she finds it next to impossible not to break out into a grin.Today was turning out to be a pretty great day.

Given that over the years the Santiago family have spread themselves out over various states and cities, it has always been considered a sizeable task to get more two or more members in the same place and the same time - major family events excluded.Perhaps that was why today felt particularly special; an impromptu gathering in the park leading to three of her brothers (and their extended family) occupying a decent amount of space in a park thirty minutes drive from her and Jake’s apartment. 

The infectious giggles of two of Amy’s cousins, Maria and Eddie, bubble up to her ears as they zoom past, far too intent on winning their game of chase to excuse themselves as their tiny feet kick up blades of grass.Their father, Luis, stands over to Amy’s right, manning the grill and holding his ground in a relatively level-headed disagreement with David about the ‘right way’ to barbecue the meat they were serving with lunch.To her left, her sister-in-law Clarissa teaches her and Andrew’s daughter how to play patty cake.The relaxed joviality that can only be brought about by the gathering of loved ones is floating in the air around them, and Amy is endlessly thankful that both she and Jake had the chance to join in today.

Six months have passed since the birth of their son - since, in one evening, Amy had experienced both excruciating pain and an abundance of elation - and it felt like both yesterday and a million years ago all at the same time. 

It had been an interesting few months to begin with (babies, she had quickly learned, are _not_ interested in following any schedules you may have put together, no matter how meticulous they may be); and it was only in the last ten or so weeks that the three of them had finally been able to figure out a routine.Finally, their little boy was starting to sleep through the night, and she and Jake have learned to adjust to their new normal (which always seems to be changing; but if there is anyone that has taught Amy Santiago to expect the unexpected, it’s Jake Peralta). 

None of it has been easy - most of the great things in life rarely were - but she would do it all again in a nanosecond, just to hear her son’s laugh for the first time again. 

Today, Amy stands amongst family with freshly cut hair (thanks largely to her husband taking an extra day off yesterday, pushing her out their front door with a declaration that _today is Amy Day_ ), wearing one of her favourite dresses and lending out a helping hand as she talks to other adults about topics _other_ than teething and feeding schedules, and it all feels kind of amazing. 

A stray breeze grabs a hold of a pile of napkins that had been sitting at the table, throwing them carelessly over the surrounding grass, and Amy scrambles quickly - desperate to catch them before they fall victim to the trampling feet of her many nieces and nephews.It turns out to be an almost impossible task, excusing herself with a polite smile as she moves too close for comfort towards other people’s gatherings, snatching up the items as quickly as possible so that she can make a hasty exit. 

It’s as she moves to grab the last offender that Amy manages to overhear a conversation, the guilt at eavesdropping only temporary as she picks up on the topic.There are two women to her left, both of whom were nursing what looked to be wine coolers in plastic cups, and one woman’s focus was on something (or rather, some _one_ ) in the distance before her.

“ _Ohmygodokay_ , Jenna … don’t look right away, but I’ve _totally_ just found the hottest guy at this park.”There’s a pause, and then the voice continues.“I _told_ you not to look right away!”

“Okay, okay - relax Rachel!” was the snarky reply, following up quickly with an “okay, _damn_!”

Still keeping her head bowed, Amy’s wedding ring set sparkles in the sunlight as she reaches out to grab the last napkin, and it’s taking all of her restraint not to straighten up and look in the direction the women were facing.

“See?I _told you_ I’d found the winner.”

“Mmmhmm, yep.”

“The height, the smile, the baby sling strapped around him … you know, I’ve never really been big on plaid, but on this guy it _totally_ works.”

“It really does.”

It’s the mention of the plaid pattern that finally piques Amy’s curiosity, and she swivels her head as she stands, raising her free hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun as she studies the scene before her.

And honestly, the gossiping girls behind her were _not_ wrong.

The hottest guy in the park was definitely walking towards them; and with an overwhelming surge of pride Amy notices that the hot guy is, in fact, her husband.He’s wearing the eco-friendly sunglasses she bought him for Christmas, and has their baby son safely strapped to his chest care of the sling that Gina had given Amy at her baby shower, and he’s honestly never looked hotter. 

Returning from Diaper Duty - a role he shares equally with his wife without a single complaint, a fact that makes her love him _all the more_ \- Jake grins over at Amy when he notices her looking, lifting their son’s hand in a tiny wave as she moves towards the two of them. 

“Hey babe,” he says as Amy nears him, lifting his index finger to his lips in a _shhh_ motion as they fall into step together.“Sorry it took me so long.Bubba took a little longer than normal to settle, so he and I just kinda hung out for a little bit over by the flower beds, and then he totally zonked out.”

Craning her neck, Amy looks over at the tiny sleeping bundle resting against Jake’s chest, and she cannot help but feel her heart smile at the sight.“My _god_ he’s adorable.”

“Ugh, I know right?Like, _obviously_ we were going to make a cute baby.But _this_?It’s like a whole other level of cuteness.I literally cannot handle it.”

Slowing down her pace, Amy waits until she and Jake are standing on the outskirts of their family gathering before leaning in for another look, this time leaving a gentle kiss against the hat that sat on top of their son’s head.(Truly, there was no way anyone could have prepared her for how _endearingly tiny_ all of their little boy’s clothing would turn out to be.Tiny hats!Teeny tiny socks!Turtle shell bottoms!It was all too much.) 

“Here,”Jake offers, revealing a plucked daisy; the white petals looking far too small inside his _crazily_ sexy hands.“We picked this for you.”

With her eyebrows raised in surprise, Amy looks up at Jake with a smile, taking the tiny flower and tucking into the juncture of her ear and hairline.“You two … are just the _sweetest_ ,” she mumbles, grabbing Jake’s hand and bringing it up to leave a kiss against his wedding ring.He grins in return, resting his hand against her lower back when she frees it, leading Amy gently towards the rest of the guests as lunch begins to be served. 

* * *

It’s close to an hour before Jake and Amy find themselves with a chance to pull away from the others, tidying up the remnants of lunch before standing off to the side and watching their cousins negotiate one last round of playtime before the drive home.

Resting her head against Jake’s shoulder as his right arm wraps around hers, Amy lets out a contented sigh.Apart from a brief moment of activity where she’d demanded a bottle, their son had spent the majority of the afternoon asleep against his father’s chest.Knowing that he was comfortable and safe, while she and Jake sat together with family and caught up on each other’s lives, had relaxed Amy to no end. 

Smiling up at Jake’s phone as he whips it out to take a selfie, Amy nods in approval at the resulting image before remembering the conversation she’d heard earlier.

“You are totally the flavour of the day, by the way.”

Turning his head to the right, Jake studies Amy’s face for a moment before furrowing his brow, replying with a confused “Huh?”

Nodding her chin towards the other women in the park, one side of Amy’s mouth slides upwards into an amused grin.“Just before you got back from diaper duty, I happened to overhear a couple of girls talking.And they _totally_ declared you to be the hottest dad around.”Turning her body towards his, Amy reaches out to toy with the lining of the unbuttoned plaid that he’d thrown over the top of his shirt today.“I, of course, could _not_ agree more.” 

Shrugging his shoulders, Jake pauses as the information sinks in, then shakes his head.“Hottest dad, huh?”

Pulling away slightly, Amy looks at him in surprise.“I thought you knew?”

Jake cocks his head to the side, and she smiles before continuing.“You’ve had the biggest smile on your face all afternoon, Peralta.It’s practically stealing the sun’s job, it’s so bright.”

Her husband laughs at the comparison, his left hand reaching out to cradle their son’s head as his chest bounces repeatedly.“Ames,” he responds, letting his right hand slide down Amy’s back before grabbing her left, “I’m out at the park with family on a long weekend off.I’ve got my adorable son all snuggled up safe and sound, and my gorgeous wife is walking around in the same pink dress I remember peeling off her body on the first day of our honeymoon.Life is _pretty damn good_ today.It’s no wonder I’m smiling.”

Amy’s heart stutters a little at Jake’s statement, her bottom lip curling up at the sweet nature of the man she loves.How she managed to get this lucky, she’ll never understand.Pushing herself up to her tippy toes, she cranes her neck up towards Jake and pushes a quick kiss against his lips.“Good save, babe.”

“Not a save so much as it is the truth,”Jake counters, leaning back down for another kiss.“I’m the luckiest man alive right now, and _that_ is the only thing I know.”

Cupping his cheek in her hand, Amy matches Jake’s smile with her own.“I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too.”Dipping his head, Jake kisses her once more, then pulls away quickly.“Wait.Does this mean … I’m a _dilf?_ ”

Twisting her mouth to one side, Amy pretends to consider the _obviously correct_ title before nodding.“It totally does.But … only if that means that I’m a milf in return.”

Jake’s forehead leans against hers, and he holds Amy’s gaze as he winks, lowering his voice so that only she can hear his reply.“I think the events from two nights ago will confirm that is most _definitely_ the case.”

Amy feels the blush begin at the tips of her ears, flooding her cheeks before she has a chance to control it, and Jake chuckles softly at her reaction, running his hand soothingly up and down her back as she rests her head against his shoulder again.Peeking down at their son, Amy takes in the fact that he’s still sleeping and whispers “ _Your daddy is always finding ways to make mama blush, bubba.We’ve gotta figure out some ways to counter-attack.”_

“Oh, please.Mac had me wrapped around his little finger, exactly zero point two seconds after he was born.”

Chuckling softly, Amy nods in agreement.“Same.If only he knew the power he has over us.”

A minute snuffle comes out of their son’s mouth as if in response, his perfect little lips bunching up into a tiny pout as he nestles closer to Jake’s shirt.There’s a tiny trail of drool left behind, and like two totally enamoured parents, they both find themselves smiling at the result. 

“Oh yeah, he totally knows.”

Nodding again, Amy wraps her free arm around Jake’s waist, closing her eyes briefly and breathing in the scent of his cologne as she lets the last of the day’s sunlight soak into her skin. 

Truly, this was turning out to be an amazing day.And she had the strongest instinct that there were a thousand more great days, just like this one, waiting for them in the future.But the future could wait - because she had everything she needed, right here in her arms. 


	5. my sleeping heart woke

_Prompt: "C'mon, help me find my shirt." "You know, as much as I want to ... I don't want to."_

**my sleeping heart woke, my waking heart spoke**

“C’mon, help me find my shirt.”

If you discounted everything that had happened at the restaurant, and the moment that his partner Amy had pushed Jake against a tree and smashed her lips against his, tonight’s mission had been relatively normal.The only real downside had been when the buyer decided to call their bluff on their pointed service weapons, making a run for it and forcing the detectives to chase him through the dimly lit park.In a show of skills that only someone like he could possess, Jake had managed to take what he _thought_ was a shortcut - but was actually a pathway into a shallow pond in the middle of it all - and landed face-first into the water with a pathetic yelp and a _splash_. 

His intention, once they got back to the nine-nine, was to head straight to the men’s locker room and wash off the mysterious pond goo that was quite literally dripping from his shirt.But one whiff of Scully’s footwear - the stench of which had in the space of an hour completely permeated every inch of the interior walls - and Jake had run out, gagging. 

Rolling her eyes, Amy had dragged him into the women’s locker room, standing guard by the doorway to forewarn any approaching female officers the presence of one Naked Jake.

Now he stood before Amy, wearing only his jeans and sneakers, with a towel draped around his neck.And he was doing everything he could to not remind himself of the fact that the woman that he used to have a crush on, but now was _completely_ infatuated with, was standing across from him while he was shirtless and post-shower.

AKA, the woman whom he had kissed tonight.

Twice. 

Amy’s standing there facing him, this oddly reflective look on her face, and as much as Jake wants to find out what she’s thinking he’s also _very_ aware that he’s not fully dressed, and so he turns to begin his search. 

The women’s locker room is oddly quiet, and the layout is basically the same as the men’s but still he feels uncomfortable - almost voyeuristic - to be doing anything other than dressing and getting the hell out of there.Boyle had mentioned, as Jake and Amy had headed towards the shower room, that he was going to grab a spare shirt and leave it out for him - and while Jake was certain that it was going to be beige in colour, he genuinely didn’t have any other idea what he was looking for.There were a couple of bags sitting on benches, and many lockers with doors slightly ajar, but for the life of him Jake couldn’t see any spare clothes waiting for him.

Turning his head slightly to the left, Jake glances over towards Amy, knitting his brow in a mixture of annoyance and confusion when he realises she’s standing in exactly the same spot as before, hands clasped in front of her as she watches him move tentatively around this unfamiliar territory.“Ames?”He prompts, crouching down to check underneath the bench and trying his hardest to suppress the groan that bubbles up when his knees scream in protest.

Her response is quiet, and for a brief moment Jake is certain that he’s misheard her.“I don’t want to.”

He looks up, raising one eyebrow and lowering the other.“Huh?”

She almost looks nervous, and that doesn’t make any sense at all, but it would definitely account for the way her fingers keep twisting around each other.It’s a Classic Santiago Sign of nerves, and it’s not something that he’s seen her do a lot but that’s definitely what the hand wringing is all about.Still, it makes zero sense, and just as Jake’s about to press for more information, Amy gives him the tiniest of smiles, and shrugs.

“You know.As much as I _want_ to … I don’t want to.”

Jake’s eyes begin to roll as he lifts himself back up, left hand resting on his hip as the right runs through his still slightly damp hair.Realistically, he probably should have expected this.“Oh, okay.I get it.There’s some kinda ridiculously hideous shirt in lost property that you’re going to make me put on, isn’t there?”Amy cocks her head to the side, and Jake continues.“I bet it’s really tiny, isn’t it.Some sorta crop top situation.Probably got some of those sequins on it that change colour when you move them.Luckily for you, _I still look after my manscaping_.How long are you gonna make me wear this thing?”Jake shakes his head, waving his hand towards the surprisingly still silent Amy, and continues.“You know what, it doesn’t matter.Lets just get this over with.”

The sides of Amy’s mouth turn down slightly, and her hands seperate as she moves to fold her arms over her front.“You know, I know this isn’t the first time I’ve said this, but … I genuinely have no idea what you’re talking about.”

There’s a retort that gets stuck in Jake’s throat (something along the lines of _jokes on you - I’m gonna make those sequins WERK_ ) and he falters, sputtering out a few nonsensical vows before matching Amy’s crossed arms with his own.“Well I have no idea what _you’re_ talking about then.”

Amy’s bottom lip disappears slightly as her teeth dig in, and her step is more of a shuffle as she moves closer to Jake.“Do you hate that I kissed you tonight?”

“Do I … uh, what?”

“Do you … hate.That I kissed you.Tonight.In the park.”

He pulls together an unconvincing version of a careless shrug, and replies.“It was all part of the cover, Amy.It’s fine.”

She nods, looking down to the right for a moment before returning those ridiculously soulful eyes back to him.“So … you didn’t hate it.”

“It’s fine, Santiago.”

Another nod, and she shuffles closer.“And at the restaurant.Did you mean what you said?”

His hands return to his hips, and suddenly the floor seems like the most interesting thing in the world to train his eyes on.“You know I did.”It had nothing to do with Amy knowing Jake as well as she did - he was her partner, after all - and everything to do with the fact that she was literally the smartest person he’s ever known.If there was anybody that could see right through his lies, it was Amy Santiago. 

She’s silent for a beat, and Jake lifts his head to catch her eye, both desperate to see the look on her face and terrified of what she might be thinking.Her thumb is skimming over her fingernails, and he genuinely can’t tell what this expression she’s giving him means.And then, she nods.

“Good.Because … so did I.And when you kissed me earlier, I was surprised, but …” she lets out a quiet huff of air, taking a heavy swallow and tucking her hair behind her ears. “I also kind of, maybe, _reallylikedit_.”

Jake watches the blush grow on her face, a delicate pink beginning to colour her features and in all honesty, he hadn’t expected her to be any more beautiful than she already was, but there she goes, blowing his mind again.His heart has taken on an erratic rhythm and his brain finally begins to catch up, and he clears his throat.“I thought … ”His head shakes, and he runs one hand along the length of his forehead. “Wait.You liked it?”

Amy nods quickly, and lord knows he can’t help it because suddenly, Jake is beaming.His response is simple, but words are getting a little hard to say right now.“Me, too.I mean, it would be better if we weren’t getting interrupted by criminals, but … yeah.It was kinda great.”

If anyone were to walk into the locker room at this very moment, all they would find would be the two of them, grinning like idiots at each other but still standing so very far apart.There are a myriad of instincts running through Jake’s mind right now, most of which start and end with _KISS HER YOU FOOL_ , but his feet suddenly seem to be cemented to the ground.

Her voice cuts through the silence, and this time Amy steps forward with deliberate intent.“I know I said that my new rule was no dating cops, but … I don’t know that I’d thought everything through when I made it.”

Without any warning, Jake’s heart suddenly relocates itself to the base of his throat, hammering wildly as he looks over at Amy, completely unable of gazing at anything other than her eyes.He can see it all - the nerves, the curiosity, the _anticipation of it all_ pushing them further together until suddenly she’s right in front of him, so close he can touch her, and that’s all he wants to do until the end of his days.Somehow, he manages to speak.“You didn’t … think everything through?”

She smiles, so soft and tender, and shakes her head.“There’s just one thing I need to try, first.” 

Her hands feel so small and gentle as they slide along the base of his neck, tucking underneath the towel still hanging there and moving upwards slightly until the tips of her fingers are toying with his hairline.If this is some kind of fever dream brought on by a concussion he didn’t know he had, Jake already knows that he is never, ever going to want to wake up. 

And then her right hand rests against his chest, two fingers landing on the towel and the rest onto his bare skin, and _this is the most vivid dream Jake’s ever, ever had_ and truly, he could stay here forever.His hands are trembling a little, but they move of their own volition until they’re resting on either side of her waist.Her blouse is softer than he’d anticipated, and he has a sneaking suspicion that it’s purely because of the gentle nature she radiates so effortlessly.(She’s a badass, but gentle in her badass-ery - the kind of woman who could kick your ass, and you’d still end up saying thank you to.)

He’s tugging her closer before his mind catches up to his actions, and then her head is tipping upwards slightly and he’s leaning down and suddenly _they’re kissing_ , and it’s everything that he’d always imagined it was going to be, and yet somehow so much more than he could have dreamed for.

Amy’s lips slide against his, her breath warm against his skin as she lets out a soft sigh before returning back for more.It’s a harder press this time, similar to when you taste something for the first time and realise that it’s the only thing you want to taste for the rest of your life.Her fingers are carding through his hair now, nails scraping gently against his scalp as their lips part and Jake’s tongue sweeps against Amy’s, and the only thought running through his mind is finally _._

_Finally._

How he’s survived so long without this, he’ll never understand. 

It’s not until they hear the squeak of someone’s shoes on the hallway outside that either of them pull away, and as Amy’s hands slide down his chest Jake suddenly remembers that still, he doesn’t have a shirt on.He never found the one left behind for him, because he partner didn’t want to help him find it, because _she wanted to kiss him instead_ and truly, this was the greatest day ever. 

He knows it sounds ridiculous, but right now Amy’s eyes genuinely look like they’re sparkling, and the sight of it makes Jake’s heart skip a beat all over again.His mouth has reset to a smile again - it appears that it has become his default setting, whenever Amy is around - and with his hands still circling gently around her waist, he speaks.“So … how’s that rule of yours looking now?"

Amy’s thumbs circle slowly against his skin, brushing against the towel and nudging it further away with every pattern.“I think …”Her hands leave his chest, moving back up again until they’re cupping his face.“I think we need to get this paperwork done, and get out of here.”

“10-4, detective.”


	6. love, period.

_Prompt: Jake being the sweet and caring husband he is when Amy gets her period, sometime during Trying/before Ding Dong._

**love, period.**

The first thing Jake notices is the empty tampon packaging in the trash can in their bathroom, the blue cardboard sticking out amongst the tissues as he discards the last of his contact solution. 

It’s presence doesn’t surprise him - it’s the same brand that Amy’s been using for years.Cross referenced with the other brands with her typical Type-A regularity for value, availability and reliability; she will often conclude her findings with a satisfied grin, pleased with the knowledge that she is in fact still using the best available option on the market.It’s packaging is a sight that’s as normal as all the rest, and having grown up with his mother and occasionally getting to the stage of regular stay-overs with various girlfriends over the years, Jake is no stranger to finding such things in the trash.

He’s been expecting it for days actually, which probably sounds odd but he’s known Amy for so long that he knows how to read the signs.Breast tenderness was one - and she’d pulled away slightly from the hug he’d given her a couple of days ago, eyebrows knitting in silent discomfort as she’d readjusted her position in his arms before tucking her face into his neck, and it made himrealise that a few weeks had (somehow) already passed. 

(It had been a hug of commiseration, the latest negative test in what felt like an endless tally of negatives still clutched in her left hand as she wound her arms around his waist, and he knew that she’d been hoping that all the signs her body had been sending her way would be related to a brand new life growing inside her, instead of an indicator for the opposite.)

Another sign (and admittedly, the more obvious one) was the tiny red dot that Amy marks on their calendar each month - in the same location as the ones she marks on her planner - and in true Santiago style, it was right on time.So the empty carton comes as no surprise - but if he was to be completely honest, there was still a tiny part of him that had held onto a sliver of hope that _maybe_ , after they’d given up the rigid scheduling and just started trying to _try_ , that maybe this time the test would be wrong, and they’d have finally gotten it right.

But they hadn’t, and now her body has the receipts. 

He knows that Amy thinks it’s her that is failing them, and even though he makes the joke, he wishes that she’d acknowledge the likelihood of it being his.After all, you only need to compare the difference between their genes to know which one of their bodies is way more likely to turn up for their duty on time and ready to go, and which is likely to be a few minutes (too) late.Whether she can’t see it or simply doesn’t want to, Jake isn’t sure.But he’d give anything to be able to make it easier.

Amy’s already in the process of swallowing two Advil at their kitchen sink when he walks in, and as she stretches forward to wash out her glass Jake wraps his left arm around her middle, pressing his chest against her back as he squeezes.Letting out a soft _hey,_ she leans into his touch, and even though Jake can feel the smile on her face when he presses a kiss to her cheek, he can hear the resignation in her voice.He lowers his head to leave another kiss along the side of her neck, wrapping both arms around her middle and resting his forehead against her shoulder when her hands move to cover his.She sighs, and slowly he nods. 

“You smell good,” she whispers to break the silence, and eventually Jake shifts his hands from her middle to their kitchen counter, giving her room to turn in place.He catches her gaze when they’re finally face to face, finding all of the sadness that she’s trying so valiantly to mask, mirroring her response when she shrugs in a total loss for words.Her hand moves to rest against his cheek, a touch that is so familiar but still feels so perfect every time she does it, and when he leans in for proper kiss all he can think is how _he’d give her the world, if he only knew how._

“I’m just about to call my mom,” Amy mumbles, resting her hands on Jake’s waist and letting them linger as he begins to step back.“I’ve been putting it off for days.”It was something that used to be a lot more regular - until the conversation began to turn towards ovulation schedules and conception suggestions - and as the months went by it just became too difficult for Amy to hear how easy it was for others to do _the one thing_ she was struggling so hard to get right. 

Jake nods, deciding in the interim to do a run to the nearest corner store and grab a few necessities.(This phone call, he knew, was going to need space - and he rather give it to Amy before she needed to ask.) 

He can hear the _hey, mom_ from their bedroom as he peels the list from it’s magnetic pad on the fridge, and blowing Amy a kiss even though he knows she’ll never see it from the kitchen he heads out, closing the door just loudly enough for her to know that he’s definitely gone. 

The Sampson’s Grocers is a relatively new addition to their neighbourhood, a family owned business that sits five and half blocks away from their apartment but always has the best produce.The aisles are familiar to Jake, the layout remaining unchanged each time he comes here with Amy, and he grabs a basket from the door and begins filling it up as he moves through the store.

Because it was written by his wife, the list in his hand has been itemised according to aisle, and it takes him no time at all to gather all of the items, deciding to do a second lap just in case there’s something they’ve both forgotten to put down (and perhaps also to buy Amy and Camila just a little more time).

Because he loves his wife, he stops past the sanitary products in aisle seven, grabbing a twin pack of each level of absorbency and making a mental note to collect the chocolate she likes on the way back to the register.

Because he believes in their future, he gathers another three packets of Amy’s favoured pregnancy test - the ones with the 99.9% certified accuracy - and places them in the basket next to the tampons. 

(And because they’re on sale, he grabs an extra packet of sour gummy worms that may or may not end up making it all the way home.)

Normally, for the first few days of her period Amy would be seeking all of her favourites - warm blankets, hot chocolate, takeout and a marathon run of old Jeopardy episodes, all in no particular order.Long since mastering the art of filing up water bottles with one hand while ordering takeout online with the other, Jake hesitates outside their favourite Thai restaurant before deciding to forgo. 

(These past few months have been different, and he has the strongest instinct that today is going to be the same.)

She’s on the couch with a blanket covering her feet by the time he walks in the door, eco-friendly bags hanging in his left hand as he closes the door with his right, and gives him a soft smile as he heads towards the kitchen to put everything away.Her positioning leads Jake to think that the pain relief has kicked in but he still moves quickly, eager to return to Amy (it _is_ their day off together, after all), and as he’s finishing up he calls out if she needs anything.

“No.Just you.”Comes her reply, and _maybe_ there’s still a couple of items left on the counter, but clearly out of the two options (out of ANY two options, really), Amy is going to be his priority, and he makes a beeline straight to the living room, capturing her smile and storing it away in his heart with all of the others when he gets there.Grabbing his left hand, Amy pulls it towards her and leaves a kiss against his palm, and when Jake shuffles along the couch to move closer she snuggles into his side, resting her head against his shoulder like that is it’s second home (which, to be fair, it kind of _is_ ).

Amy’s hand slides around his waist, toying with the belt loops of his jeans, and after a pause she glances up.“My mom suggested a hormonal assistance program I could start taking that .. actually sounds kinda promising.I’m going to call my doctor tomorrow and see what she thinks.”

He nods, running his right hand along her forearm.“That sounds like a great idea, babe.”She nods into his hoodie, and when the silence stretches out he continues.“Do you want me to get you a hot water bottle or anything?”

Her grip around his waist tightens, as though Jake’s sentence alone was enough of a threat for her, and shakes her head before tucking her nose into his neck.“ _No._ Just you.” 

He nods again, resting his head against hers as she takes in a deep breath.This has been the change in recent months, now that the beginning of her period doesn’t just mean persistent aches from all the cramping and no chance of sex for five to seven days.Now, it told her that even though they’d tried their hardest - and then for a little while, didn’t officially ‘try’ at all - that despite her best efforts, nothing had worked, and they (she) had failed again.Now, the pain wasn’t just from the contracting muscles in her uterine walls (he’s read a _lot_ about conception and biology in the last six months); now, the pain is compounded by the confirmation that once again, there would be no mini Peralta-Santiago arriving in nine months time. 

She asks him if he thinks everything is going to work out; her voice so soft you almost wouldn’t hear it (but he hears her, even when she thinks he doesn’t), and he nods, shifting to press a kiss to her forehead to seal the promise.There’s no way for him to know for sure - and he’s well aware that as time presses on things will only get harder - but he believes in them with every fibre of his being, and if there was anybody that could come out of this battle a winner, it is Amy Santiago. 

So he tells her yes, tells her that he loves her and that everything will be okay, and because she loves him her body relaxes against his, knees curling up until they’re resting just along the outside of his thigh.

“You know, I could actually kinda go for some chocolate,” she mumbles, twisting her neck until her cheek is resting against his chest, and Jake smiles in victory because he _knew_ this was coming.

“Ask and you shall receive, my darling wife.”His left hand disappears from her thigh, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie and grinning brightly as he reveals a family sized block of her favourite - thankfully unmelted due to the slightly cooler weather outside - and her eyes light up in glee.She gives him a chocolate flavoured kiss a few minutes later, telling her she loves him with her actions just as much as her words, and _honestly, all of world’s problems could probably be solved by a little chocolate_.

It will only be a few more weeks before there will be no need for the recently purchased packets of tampons, and they will get stashed away to the back of the cupboard for their eventual need in nine or ten months time, but for now the day passes with the two of them stretched out on the couch.

There is so much proof of their love within these four walls, and the greatest proof of all is yet to come, but for now all they need is a couple of Advil, a block of chocolate, and the arms of the one you love. 


End file.
